


Treat

by heelnev



Series: Neville vs. the Holidays [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Halloween, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Trick or Treating, nev is ready to Fight at a moment's notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Neville gets roped into accompanying Jack and his niece for trick-or-treating.





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first of two Halloween fics I'm gonna be writing this year!! I've never written Jack/Nev before but it was fun!!
> 
> Also just as a quick note: I started writing this before Jack's heel turn, so let's just assume he's a babyface in this fic (and also that Nev's still a heel).

At that moment, Neville was certain of two things: number one, he hates Halloween with every fiber of his being. Number two, no matter how rude he normally was to everyone, he will  _ always  _ have a soft spot for children.

Neville was dragging his feet on the sidewalk as he reluctantly followed along behind Jack and his niece, occasionally stepping on a crunchy leaf whenever he saw one. Sometimes he would step on one that  _ looked _ like it would produce a nice crunching sound, but it didn’t, leaving Neville disappointed. It was the only form of entertainment he had on this miserable, chilly evening, and it didn’t even deliver half of the time.

He recalled how Jack had approached him, speaking in his usual ‘gentlemanly’ tone as he brought up the idea of Neville joining him and niece to go trick-or-treating that year. Neville had laughed in his face at the thought. How could he possibly think that he would be interested in going? He hadn't gone out trick-or-treating in at least a decade, and he was even less likely to do it as a fully grown adult. Besides, Neville had already made plans to stay at home and binge watch horror movies all night. He simply didn't have the time. All of this, and yet Jack seriously expected him to go walk around the neighborhood looking for tooth-rotting candy instead?

But then Jack just  _ had _ to mention how much his niece loved spending time with Neville. How much she liked the little rude one-liners that he used to respond to everything Jack said. How she wanted to be a wrestler when she grew up just so that she, Jack, and Neville could all be part of a faction together.

“I need to learn how to say ‘no’ to kids…” Neville huffed under his breath. He was fully prepared to destroy a man in the ring just for looking at him the wrong way, but it would bother him the rest of the week if he knew he’d let down a child, especially one that apparently looked up to him so much.

“Neville, you’ve fallen behind again. Do hurry up, would you?” Jack called out to him, causing Neville to sneer at him as he finally caught up to them in front of a large white house.

“I’m here. You happy now,  _ Jackie Boy _ ?” Neville spat.

“Quite.” Jack didn’t appear perturbed by Neville's attitude, and he nodded at his niece, signaling for her to walk up to the porch along with the other children.

“Why did you make me come out tonight?” Neville crossed his arms, watching as the little fairy princess excitedly headed towards the front steps.

“Because it’s not good for you to be holed up inside watching scary films all evening. You  _ know _ how much they frighten you.”

“They do not!” A lie. Neville was looking over his shoulder for a solid week the last time he had one of his horror movie marathons. “You’re full of it, Gallagher.”

“If you say so…” When the little girl had returned, her candy bag filled with even more sweets, the three of them continued on their way, stopping in front of the next house. There was a bucket placed outside the door, a sign attached telling the children how many pieces of candy they were allowed to take.

“What, were they too lazy to actually answer the door?” Neville scoffed. “How pathetic. You can at least  _ try _ .”

“Isn’t this essentially what you would be doing if you were at home right now?”

“Absolutely not. If I were home, there wouldn’t be any candy being given out,  _ period _ .”

“And you want to talk about  _ other people _ not trying…”

“Look, if you’re into celebrating this holiday, then fine, just put some effort into it. I don’t give a single shit about Halloween, so there's nothing wrong with me not putting any effort in.”

“Are you really trying to rationalize the fact that you’re no fun?”

“I’m plenty of fun! And you know what else--” Neville stopped short when he noticed something was a little off, and he was staring towards the house with narrowed eyes.

“Neville? Everything alright?” Jack asked, attempting to follow his gaze. “What are you looking at?”

Neville’s attention was focused on a person that was staring at him and Jack through the window of the house. There was a look of mild disgust on their face, as if the thought of two men standing so close together and taking a young child out to trick-or-treat was offensive to them.

Neville’s fists clenched, and he waited until the person had walked away from the window to look to Jack and say, “I’ll… be back in a moment. Wait here.”

“What are you…?”

Neville ignored him and walked up so that he was standing behind Jack’s niece, who was about to take her two pieces of candy from the dish.  _ Take two? _ He thought with a devilish smirk.  _ That’s not nearly enough for this little fairy princess now, is it?  _ “Hey, kid,” he said, causing her to look up at him with a large grin. “Open your bag up for me.”

“Um… Okay!” She obliged with a sweet voice, opening it up wide. Neville looked inside -- it was half full. Had they really gone to that many houses?

He glanced at the window one last time to make sure they weren’t being watched, and he checked to make sure there were no other children around before he snatched up the bucket from the porch, ripping off the sign and dumping all of its contents into the bag. “Okay, now go. Run, run!” Neville put a hand on her shoulder and quickly guided her away and back to Jack, who had wide eyes.

“Neville, what did you just--”

“No time for talking, Jackie Boy, we need to  _ run _ .”

Neville led the two of them to the next block, looking back over his shoulder to make sure that they hadn’t been noticed and smiling smugly at his companions. “Well?”

“You… disappoint me, you know that?” Jack sighed, shaking his head.

“I do. And I’m damn proud of that fact. Here’s a souvenir, by the way.” Neville handed him the sign.

“I’m so honored to be receiving this. I  _ cannot _ thank you enough.” He rolled his eyes.

Neville waited until he and Jack were alone again to say, “Listen, if you’re gonna act like a judgmental prick, then of  _ course _ I’m gonna make sure it comes back to bite you. That guy had it coming.”

“Now what about the other children who go to that house? They’re going to be upset that there’s no candy left over for them. Did you ever think of that?”

“It’s not my fault that the guy in that house left all the treats outside. It’s like he was  _ asking  _ for them to be stolen.”

Jack’s niece came bounding up to them a few moments later, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “What’s with the look?” Neville asked.

“Guess what I did!” She asked, beaming up at him.

“What?”

“There’s a sign that says to only take two pieces…” She started, looking between Neville and Jack. “And I took  _ three _ !”

“Hah!” Neville let out a cackle, and he stuck out his fist, giving her a fist bump before quirking his eyebrows up at Jack.

Once they were on their way again, Jack said, “She’s… going to be a heel when she grows up, isn’t she?”

“I’d like to think she’s already one, in her own way.”

“Why in the world did she have to choose  _ you _ to look up to…”

“Because nobody can resist the King.” Neville poked his tongue out at him from between his teeth.


End file.
